Soulless Engagement
by EetTheChildren
Summary: Just who was she? That Taisho, Kagome girl? The way she walked, the way she talked- she carried herself with the most pristine elegance. A late transfer to Domino Public School, the rumored and highly sought after daughter of Taisho, Sesshoumaru- Full summary inside. Rating subject to change later on. :: Somewhat angsty later on(much later)::
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO! or IY, and I make no money off of this whatsoever. Please don't sue! c:

_**Full Summary: **_

**Just who was she? That Taisho, Kagome girl? The way she walked, the way she talked- she carried herself with the most pristine elegance. A late transfer to Domino Public School, the rumored and highly sought after daughter of Taisho, Sesshoumaru, and a bit quick to befriend Yugi and co. She was intelligent, and it seemed obvious that she needed not even attend school.**  
**None of this is good enough for the Spirit of the Sennen Puzzle... no, curiosity budding to a new level, he feels somewhat compelled to ask once more,**_ "Who are you?"_

**A lost face, the only memory of the past, of his past, surfacing through to the top. Once more, confusion taking reign and rearing it's unquenchable head, he asks;**

_"Just who are you, to me, Kagome?"_

**Radiant cerulean eyes blink in curiosity, flashing to a deeper sapphire.**

_"Come now, King of Games."_ **She smirked,** _"Don't expect me to reveal the answer so easily..."_

* * *

Prelude

* * *

"Ohayo, Yugi-kun, Anzu-chan!" Kagome called out, hurriedly rushing up towards the two just about to enter the classroom. They stopped and waited as she caught up, kneeling forward to catch her breath. Even though she had just sprinted towards them, her elegant, dainty steps never faltered. "Did you ever get the math finished?"

They both nodded and Yugi happily greeted her in return. "Ohayo, Kagome-chan."

A few seconds passed after he said that, the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle made his appearance.

When he had first met Kagome, the very first day she had transferred to the school into their class, Yugi noticed that the spirit was extremely cautious, and somewhat wary and hesitant of her. However, not even two days after that, his obvious wariness had seemed to vanish, being replaced with alert curiosity.

Yugi zoned back in, spotting Anzu handing Kagome her finished math work.

"Thanks so much, Anzu-chan." Kagome smiled brightly, "I never got to finish the last to problems."

Yugi frowned. "Why?"

"My father kept me a bit busy with my financial studies and business management." Kagome replied nonchalantly as she bent forward over a desk beside her, "He does it often enough, when he feels I don't pay attention."

As he watched Anzu walk Kagome through what to do on the final word problem, showing her how the answer was twenty-seven, Yugi glanced back at the spirit, faltering slightly when he saw how close he had gotten. His eyes widened when he saw Kagome glance up, in the opposite direction, to where the spirit was. But, it seemed either he didn't take notice, or he just didn't falter in his analyzing of her.

Was it possible that she could see him, or was she simply checking the time on the wall clock?

She stood back up, her back somewhat stiff, as she handed the paper back to Anzu.

"Thanks again!" Kagome smiled gratefully, reaching down to smooth out her dark blue stockings. "I owe you one."

"It's fine..." Anzu trailed off, tapping her chin as she thought it over. "You know what? On second thought, I'm going to take you up on that offer."

Kagome blinked in confusion. "What do you need?"

"Could you cover my shift tonight?" Anzu spoke, her tone hushed. "I still haven't finished that essay for history that's due tomorrow."

"Sure!" Kagome smiled brightly, heading towards her seat. "I'm free tonight, anyway."

"Great!"

.

.

.

Class started a few minutes later, Jonouchi and Honda racing in at the last moment.

* * *

The school day drug on, boring many in to dull sleep as it did.

Yugi yawned and flicked his eyes to the side, gasping slightly at seeing the spirit still towering over her as she took her notes.

By the end of the day, the spirit had moved to multiple places, each on in an attempt to get a better angle to eye Kagome. If she could see him, Yugi was impressed.

She sure did do a good job at keeping her irritation hidden. A really well job.

.

.

.

When the final bell rang, Kagome stood and stretched high.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, then." She bid them a farewell after Anzu had handed her her uniform. "Ja!"

"Ja!"

* * *

As she made her way down the street, carefully weaving through the throngs of people before settling on a semi-vacant street. As soon as she did that, a bright glow blossomed alive from below the dark blue stockings she wore

Kagome gave a small sigh as the transparent female appeared next to her.

"He's getting rather curious."

"I know, Kagome-sama." The cerulean eyed girl glanced to her side, her eyes meeting a radiant sapphire. "What should we do?"

"Nothing, for now, Kagome-chan." The transparent form smiled daintily back. "Let it bother him for now. Make him ask you about it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sheesh you are so childish sometimes." Her eyes snapped up at the sigh in the restaurant building before huffing. Out of all places to work, Anzu chose Burger World.

She walked into the building, allowing the manager to know she would be covering Anzu's shift before going into the restroom to change.

"I'll see you when I'm done, all right?" Kagome looked at the sapphire eyed girl, "I can't wear this- it's against the uniform code."

The transparent one sighed. "Fine. Just don't be too long."

Kagome rolled her eyes before her hands went to her right thigh, her fingers nimbly fiddling with the golden, thick band around it.

It was just solid gold, with an eye decor on the very front. It was two inches wide, and half and inch thick.

When she finally managed to remove it, Kagome cringed slightly when the spikes, previously digging into her skin, was removed and a small trail of blood ran down her leg.

Four spikes were along the inside of the band, and once you clipped the two ends together, the spikes would be embedded into the flesh of your thigh.

She hissed slightly and snapped the circlet together and tossed it into her bag for safe keeping. With a limp in her step, she went to work, handling the promise she made to Anzu.

* * *

There; done. How was it? I understand if it was a bit confusing. c:

Pairing is a secret, and it won't be until a long time- on another note.

Does Kagome have a Sennen Item? Any guesses on what it's called?

I hope you enjoyed~~

Review&amp;Favorite&amp;Follow, please! Thanks! c:


	2. Chapter 2

The first official chapter is finally here. Enjoy~

_Disclaimer: I do not own YGO! or IY. _

* * *

Chapter One.

* * *

When Yugi finally made it back to the game shop, bidding Anzu and the others a farewell as they went on their own way, he headed up to his room. As he closed the door, and the spirit appeared once more, he sent the troubled, transparent figure a curious look.

"What's wrong?"

"I do not understand." Yami began softly, furrowing his brows in hard irritation.

"Understand what?" Yugi pried with confused eyes. "Kagome-chan?"

"... Yes." He frowned and looked up at the sky light. "There is something off about her. At first, I simply assumed it was her regal aura which commanded those around her."

Yugi nodded in slight understanding. Kagome did, indeed, have a powerful and regal appearance about her. Whatever you lead it up to be, it was true. However, that might have been simply because of who her father was and how he raised her. She somewhat reminded him of Seto Kaiba, but she wasn't as cold.

"With that in mind," Yami continued, "I passed it off as that, but now... Now I am sure that there is something different about her."

He didn't understand; why did he feel such a strong connection to the seemingly light-hearted girl? A deep setting pain settled in his chest as the thought continued to mull over in his head, Yugi eyeing him in worry.

A few minutes passed and Yugi sighed softly. No matter how it could be said, the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle was stubborn; and overly so. If he knew anything about him, his darker companion would not give up on trying to figure Kagome out.

"I believe..." Yugi began, jumping to sit in his bed, with a bright smile, "I believe that Kagome-chan is a good person. No matter how different she may be, she is our friend and we can trust her. I mean, it's not like our group of friends were normal to start. It helps that everyone is an originality."

The spirit didn't say anything, but he merely sent his smaller companion a unsure glance. It wasn't that he didn't trust the girl herself, but there were times when she seemed too different.

But...

But when she was that different side, it was like an odd sense of déjà vu for him. He wanted to know why- he needed to know why her eyes simply caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Yugi..." The spirit began after a few moments, spotting the small boy taking out his school books to finish his school work.

"Yeah?"

"Could you provide me the assistance that I need to gain my memories back?"

The spirit's somewhat hesitant question caused Yugi to quickly turn around to face him. It did him no good, seeing as though the spirit's eyes were glued to the skylight of his room. Yugi gave a small smile, even though Yami's attention was elsewhere before nodding.

"Of course!"

The upbeat tone in Yugi's voice seemed to shock the spirit. He turned to look back at the boy on the bed with a small smile.

"Thank you, Yugi."

But that left one thing unsettled on that issue.

Where would they start? He didn't even know his own name.

Yugi sighed and tapped his chin. There had to be a lead out there; somewhere, anywhere.

The only problem was finding it.

* * *

It was short, yeah.

No Kagome or anyone else in this chapter. :P Just Yugi and the Pharaoh. c:

And yes, this is starting right before the Battle City- that should be introduced in the next few chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Let it be known that "Normal Kagome" will be referred to as Kagome.  
"Spirit Kagome" will be know as Kagomae (Same pronunciation, just different spelling.)

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

A small, transparent hand gently traced the side of the sleeping girl's face. A soft giggle came from the owner of the delicate appendage, and quietly, a whispered plea echoed through the room.

"Come, now, Kagome-chan. You must awaken."

The same delicate hand softly caressed the mess of raven hair, patting it down with careful movements.

"You don't want to be late today, now do you? Yugi-kun wished to speak with you later on today." A soft sigh fell from pouting lips. "And, not to mention, you have that meeting with Seto Kaiba today...~"

At instant, cerulean eyes snapped open, narrowing into slits at the mention of the name.

"Don't remind me, Kagomae-sama." The small girl hissed halfheartedly and stretched, knocking the transparent limb from her face. "I was hoping father would change his mind, as it was. After all, Seto Kaiba is just the most _sweetest_ person alive, ne?"

"No he's not."

Kagome huffed at the blunt, confused statement.

"You just don't understand sarcasm, do you?"

"What is this... sar-chasim?"

Kagome giggled in slight amusement. "Sarcasm," she corrected, "It's, basically, a sharp remark on something- An ironical taunt, if you will."

"Oh." Kagomae nodded her head.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Kagome asked the sapphire eyed girl.

"Not one single bit."

"Why not let me handle him?" Kagomae suggested, "After all, I do have the better temper than you."

Kagome turned to glare at the woman floating leisurely on her back, no worries marring her beautiful face. "Because, I also know that your anger is ten times worse than mine could ever be.

"You're overreacting." Kagomae protested lightly, "It's not like it was that bad, anyway."

"You punched a brick wall and assaulted that poor man with a grapefruit." Kagome replied blankly, walking into the bathroom. Kagomae quickly followed, leaning her back against the sink's counter.

"He shouldn't have stepped on your feet."

"He apologized!"

"Doesn't matter." Kagomae turned around briskly, onyx hair swinging wildly behind her. "You're too gentle most of the time. If I hadn't of jumped in and said something, he wouldn't have noticed you." She huffed in irritation. "And it wasn't like he was exactly nice about it. He was acting like he was having a sour day, so I made it sour."

"Let it be known that I did like that fruit stand, and now I can't go back. Not to mention Anzu was with us." Kagome sighed and placed delicate fingers to the crown of her head. "The poor girl looked terrified."

"I don't see why." Kagomae responded, watching as Kagome turned on the shower. "It wasn't like I was mad at her."

"Because," Kagome sighed, stripping and stepping underneath the soothing stream of water, "The grapefruit you squirted and threw in the man's face was what Anzu had been holding. I think her opinion of me has forever been altered."

Kagomae laughed lightly. "You say that like it's a bad thing, dear."

"Is it not, though?"

"Not at all."

Kagome rolled her eyes at her companion's light-hearted response. She always enjoyed a good game and joke, and, as strange as Kagomae was, she was a kind person. A tender heart and spirit. Absently, letting the hot water glide down her long hair, she looked down at her thigh, gently tracing the line of the golden band.

It was called the Sennen Cyrclettya(*), a dark and mysterious creation. It was one of the eight Sennen Items, but it was unknown and unheard of among many. When used in combination with yet another Sennen Item another world would be shown. The other item, however, was also not known.

In that world resided a jewel that was believed to bring the end of the world. The nameless gem was unknown, and only once that world was shown would one be able to attain it. However, it wasn't a safe trail to go, to hunt for it. All who were thought to have tried, having obtaining the Sennen Cyrclettya, lost themselves to mindless anger and greed.

Only those who's heart would not be corrupted by the dark magic of the jewel could even come close to find it, but either way, none have ever been known to stumble across it.

The purpose of the Cyrclettya, on it's own, however, was completely unspoken of, and therefore unknown in today's time. Not even the spirit that was entangled to it by ancient spells knew a thing of it.

As rumored, the jewel was never found, and, therefore, never proven to be real. Only a pure heart could find it, as texts in museums read. Kagome thought that for the better. After all, something that could destroy the world did not need to be found.

Ever.

She believed in the magics and mayhem that rampaged in ancient worlds, even if it proved to be unbecoming of her regal appearance, so who was she to say that something like that didn't exist? When you have an ancient spirit attaching themselves to you, you find it rather impossible not to believe in the possibilities.

Besides, it was fun. It gave your brain a rush at imagining everything that could have once happened: Wizards and demons, lords and ladies, castles and dragons. It was all like a child's fairy tail.

"Are you almost finished?" Kagomae asked impatiently. "You've been in there for nearly forty minutes. Hasn't the water run cold already?"

Kagome snapped out of her musings, quickly jumping out from under the stream of water. Indeed, it had turned to the temperature of icicles. She hopped out of the shower and wrapped a peach colored towel around her, walking back into her room.

Silence ensued as Kagome dressed herself in a sleeveless amethyst blouse, blended white and blue lace running elegantly along the V-neck collar, and a black pencil skirt. She tugged her long hair back into a tame braid that fell over her shoulder. Amethyst heels followed next, and then a modest white jacket.

She wore no makeup, save for a light layer of clear lip gloss.

The first thing on her schedule- that early morning meeting with a mister Seto Kaiba.

She quickly grabbed the folder that held the documents Sesshoumaru had typed up the previous week and rushed out of her room, only to return in a minute to grab her phone, bag, and house keys.

"What were you thinking about?" Kagomae began a little ways into the walk. "This morning, I mean."

"Oh, nothing." Kagome replied nonchalantly. "Just about the Sennen Cyrclettya."

"What about it?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking..." Kagome trailed off, nibbling her bottom lip slightly, " I was thinking that isn't it a bit weird you don't even know anything about it?"

"A bit, yeah." Kagomae nodded as the line of the Kaiba Corporation came into view. "But I've told you- that part of my memory is erased. I don't fully remember the purpose of most of the Sennen items, anyway."

"But you remember faces?"

"Mhm. But even that is seldom." Kagomae nodded. "Names are a big loss on me, too. I only remember my name, and I'm not sure why I remember that, out of everything."

The two quickly stopped speaking at entering the lobby of the building. Kagome went to speak to the secretary sitting at the table, letting him know she had an appointment. He quickly cleared her to go up, after alerting Seto Kaiba that she was now there.

She was a bit early, but that was on purpose. He was a very serious man, as the records show, and he doesn't like wasting time. The meeting shouldn't take very long, as it was. Just a few agreements and proposals to be signed to mark them as business partners.

His office was on the very top floor, and the elevator was moving fast. Kagome whimpered and clutched her head gently, being careful not to muss her braid.

"Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" Kagomae asked softly.

The elevator came to a stop and Kagome collected herself from the floor. "I'm fine." She turned to look at closed doors, several feet away from where she stood. She quickly adjusted her blouse and skirt before taking a few calming breaths. The windows that were walls showed just how high they were.

"Still afraid of heights?" Kagomae guessed, and Kagome nodded slowly. She smiled lightly, "Ignore the height . Think of getting this done. Remember, Yugi wanted to hang out with you today.

"You're right, Kagomae-sama." Kagome took a deep breath and closed the gap between her and the closed double doors. She lightly knocked before entering.

"Good morning, Mister Kaiba." Kagome bowed in greeting, inwardly cringing at the large wall of windows behind his desk.

He sat at his desk, fingers intertwined as he rested his chin on top of them. His eyes darted to a solitary chair that resided before his desk, and gave a single command. "Sit."

Kagome did as he said, walking elegantly to the chair, sitting and crossing her legs, before sliding the navy folder over to him.

"Those are the documents my father typed up. Feel free to read through them and add or remove things. As you see," She leaned forward slightly, picking up the top paper, "The union ship of the Kaiba Corporation and the Taisho Corporation would be beneficial to both parties. Expanse of space, funding, and control of the market will do wonderful things, Mr. Kaiba."

She took a blue ink pen from a small pocket on her blouse and slid it across the table for him to use.

"Taisho Corp has a large, and still growing, field of products that we both manufacture and sell. Our group of elite workers never fail to please the public."

The whole time she spoke, Seto read carefully over the paper work. The Taisho corporation didn't ask for much, but they didn't need much, either. All that the petite girl before him said was true. Hearing her fall silent, he glanced up from the documents and saw her staring to the side. He noticed her eyes appeared somewhat different. No more were they the cerulean color they were when she first sat down- no- they were now a radiant sapphire. Under the sudden influence of light, they had darkened to the color of deep gemstones.

"Is it to your liking?" Kagome smiled lightly. No matter who it was, her father never failed to win them over. He was a very clever man- and he was working well to pass the clever trait on to her. "If not," she continued quietly, "I'm sure he won't mind a couple changes here or there. He really wishes to have this partnership."

A pretty pair of deep blue eyes bore back at her- analyzing her carefully, looking for any and all faults. A second later, he spun his chair around and stood up, walking to look out the window behind him.

"The demands previously discussed between him and myself are listed, and the contract is reasonable." Seto looked her over from her barely there reflection in the window, watching as her confident exterior suddenly faltered to a timid one. "It's acceptable." As it was, even if he rejected the proposition that was suggested, the Taisho man would only send another. Once Sesshoumaru Taisho wanted someone on his side, he wouldn't give up.

"Great." Kagome smiled and quickly stood, "Then, if you would only-"

"However," Seto cut her off with a smirk, watching the smile vanish as if it hadn't even been there. He turned and walked towards her, taking slow and long strides to close the distance. He towered over her, she only being a few inches over five feet tall. She was a beautiful face, he would admit to himself. Even as she stood puzzled, she still held her elegant appearance well, and she did not falter in her place, even as sapphire eyes narrowed before swapping back to the light cerulean color they had been before.

"What is it, Mr. Kaiba?" Kagome cocked her head innocently to the side, wide, blue eyes blinking owlishly. "Is there a issue with the documents?"

"Not at all." He replied, mind going blank at the sudden change happening once more, reaching down to thread his fingers through her hair before abruptly stepping back away from her. "You had a leaf in your hair that you weren't aware of. I couldn't take you seriously until it was removed."

Kagome's face abruptly turned bright red and she quickly turned her back to him. "If you would, please, sign the documents. I have other things I need to do. I need to meet a friend soon."

As if on cue, her phone resting innocently on the edge of his desk lit up with an unread message. Out of instinct, his eyes went to the screen and read the name of the sender. It left an awful taste in his mouth just reading it.

_Yugi Moto_

He should have known that she would run with that misconstrued pack. While he did hold a small portion of respect for the boy, _extremely_ small at that, Seto did not respect his friends. As it was, he barely tolerated them as a whole. He signed the papers, taking his time to purposely annoy the tiny girl before him, placing them back in the folder and handed it to her.

She held her hand out to shake his.

"It's a pleasure to be in business with you, Mr. Seto Kaiba."

He nodded his response, watching as the timid personality returned as she left. After fumbling some time at trying to open the door, she turned, her face flushing a bright pink, to bow her farewell to him before she left his sight, large oak doors silently following her closed.

* * *

Kagome let out a huge sigh of relief the moment she stepped from the large building. As she walked down the semi-crowded street, she turned to glare at the irritated girl floating leisurely beside her.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Kagome abruptly turned to face her, "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't steal control unless I say it's okay."

"Like you were doing fine on your own! You were nearly petrified!" Kagomae growled out, before quickly adding, "and it's not like I did anything to ruin it. I got him to sign the contracts for you."

"Then why didn't you give me control back when we were outside?" Kagome sighed, "Oh, God that was so... so... so embarrassing! I can't count how many times I nearly tripped just trying to open the doors."

"It was cute." Kagomae tried to cheer her up, "and what does it matter? You have the documents for father, you're out of the office, and it's still early. Now, come one, we need to go meet up with Yugi."

Kagome sighed again. She usually got along perfectly with the spirit attached to the Sennen Cyrclettya, but there was those rare moments at which she just wanted her gone. Nevertheless, she bent forward to change her shoes into black flats, tossing the heels into her bag, before heading down to the game shop where Yugi was waiting. She also had a change of clothes, but she would just change once she got to the shop to save time. She was fairly certain Yugi wouldn't mind.

He had called early last night, saying he wanted to hang out with her in the morning, and after a few minutes of discussing, they came to the decision to watch a movie at the game shop on it's closed day.

When the dark green turtle on the building came into view, Kagome turned to look at her companion. "You might want to vanish now, before you're seen."

Kagomae nodded. "I'll talk to you when you change in the bathroom."

Kagome agreed quietly as she knocked on the door before waving towards Yugi. Once he let her in, he re-locked the door and looked her over.

"You look nice." He complimented.

Kagome blushed lightly. "Thank-you, Yugi-kun. Would you mind if I changed?" She asked, slipping off her shoes and placing them in the corner. "I wore this for the meeting with Kaiba and I brought a change of clothes because this isn't exactly comfortable. I already changed my shoes on the way over here." To emphasize her point, she held up a pair of amethyst heels before placing them back into her bag and out of the way.

Yugi shook his head quickly before pointing to the upstairs bathroom. "Not at all, just come out when you're done."  
Kagome nodded and closed the door and locked it behind her. On cue, Kagomae appeared.

"Did you remember your tights?" She asked watching Kagome removed her clothes.

"Of course I did, I'm not an idiot." Kagome flicked her hand flippantly as she quickly went through her bag. A second later a panicked look appeared on her face

"You didn't remember, I see."

"Oh man..." Kagome cringed slightly, "Dammit! I was forgetting all sorts of things this morning. Why didn't you remind me!?"

"Don't blame me!" Kagomae huffed, "I thought you put them in your bag last night!"

"I thought so, too! That's why I didn't bother to check!" She quickly looked down at the Cyrclettya, about to remove it when Kagomae stopped her.

"You're not removing it!" She ordered, "When you remove it, we cannot communicate."

"Oh, come on." Kagome sent her a disbelieving look, "We're watching a movie. I doubt there will be any trouble while I'm here."

"And do you want Yugi to ask about the blood, or the four holes visible on your leg?" Kagomae asked, trying to reason with her. "Face it, you'd have more trouble if you remove it. Maybe your skirt will cover it!"

Kagome sighed, giving up on arguing with the stubborn spirit. "Fine! But if it's seen, I'm not lying."

* * *

Yugi stood in the hall, awkwardly glancing at the spirit who was staring intently at the closed bathroom door. Every now and then, they would hear Kagome's voice going back and forth, as if she was arguing with herself, or with someone over the phone. They shared a confused glance when, once more, Kagome's voice rose pitch in anger.

_"You're not removing it!" She snapped, "when you remove it, we cannot communicate!"_

"Who is she talking to?" The spirit looked back at Yugi in curiosity, watching as he shrugged in his own confusion.

"Maybe she's on the phone?"

_"Oh, shut up!" She growled. "I'm going to ignore you for the rest of the day if you don't quit with that prissy attitude directed towards me! I'm doing my best, and you're not helping! You're only making more problems for me!"_

_"Fine! Have it you're way, you stubborn brat! This is far from over, though!"_

When the door suddenly opened, Yugi tried his best to act as if he hadn't heard a word.

"Sorry for taking so long." Kagome blushed lightly, "I had a small problem."

Yugi shook his head. "It's fine, come on."

She followed him back downstairs and out of the game shop portion of the building to the den. She sat down on the couch. This was the first time she had hung out with just him outside of school. She crossed her legs as he pressed play and, as the movie started, came to sit beside her.

A quick glance to the side, Yugi saw Kagome's troubled face. Who had she been talking to earlier? He looked over towards the spirit, who was sitting on the arm of the couch and staring at her face. A second later, he abruptly vanished, his face somewhat red stained as the spirit returned to the depths of the Sennen Puzzle.

Yugi sat stunned, and he was pretty positive the disbelief was apparent on his face as Kagome looked at him in confusion. The two of them had decided yesterday to let Kagome know of his presence, but he couldn't very well do that if the spirit was suddenly shy about it!

They sat in a brief silence before Yugi took note of the golden band around her leg, and he immediately noticed the eye. He was about to ask her about it, hoping that it would bring the Spirit back out of the puzzle, but Kagome beat him to speaking.

"Yugi-kun..."

He turned to look at her face, noticing her troubled eyes clouded over with worry. "What is it, Kagome-chan?"  
A familiar feeling settled in her fluttering heart, and she sat silent for a moment. She nibbled on her bottom lip, an uncharacteristic trait of her, before she abruptly sighed. "Never mind."

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked, worry showing in his voice. This wasn't the Kagome he was fond of.

"I- Yeah." She sent him a small smile before snuggling into his side, causing his face to turn bright red. "Let's just watch the movie, ne?"

He sat thinking for a moment, pondering slightly if the Spirit was going to show his face again. Coming to the conclusion that he wasn't, Yugi mentally sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

A soft giggle caused amethyst eyes to snap towards a petite figure standing on one of the many staircases within the puzzle. Ivory painted skin, onyx hair, and sapphire blue eyes appeared slowly before a complete figure showed. A pristine white dress adorned her small figure. A frail hand was held out towards him, tiny fingers beckoning him to her side.

The spirit of the Puzzle glanced up in shock as the face, exceedingly familiar, sent him a fond smile before abruptly turning and running through one of the many doors.

"Wait!" He called, trying for a name to get the girl to stop, and ran after her. He heard nothing but her cheerful giggles as he followed her through doors she chose. The door behind him vanished instantly and another appeared behind a vase. He was shocked to see her actually standing still, her back leaning against a giant ceramic vase. Her hair was now swept over her thin shoulder, bearing her delicate neck for him to see. Her clothes were now different, now, too. Sapphire eyes looked to be a bit darker, unhappier, glazed over with unshed tears, as a glare adorned her porcelain like features. A dark air loomed over her, an ominous aura surrounding her in over-powering waves. The girl looked a bit crushed and weak, as if she had lost someone precious to her.

A black dress and a blue sash around her hips. A pink gemstone hung from around her neck, and golden bracelets dangled loosely from pale wrists. Once more, she willed him to her side, a small smile replacing the foul glare and all darkness vanishing abruptly. This time she waited for him to get close before turning tail and taking off, loud giggles leading an easy trail for him to follow. He hurried down the narrowing hall, coming to a slow walk just a few feet away from her. She was stuck in a corner, a shocked gasp falling from her lips when he stopped mere inches behind her. She was left with no where to run- her game was over.

"You're game is over- there's nowhere left for you to run." The spirit commented lightly. "Now, who are you?"

Up until now, he had not closely analyzed her face. She slowly turned and cracked an amused smile, gliding up to him gracefully and wrapping slender arms around him in a welcoming and loving hug.

"Are you sure there's no where left to run, my King?" She glanced up at him before leaning upwards to place a chaste kiss to his cheek. "You said it yourself, this is my game. I control it- this. Try to catch me, if you can~"

Unable to stop her, he watched as a haze of silver smoke surrounded her and she vanished. The stunningly familiar face left him frozen to his spot. It couldn't have been... How could it have been?

It wasn't, but it was.

It was Kagome.

* * *

(*)Cyrclettya(Proper pronunciation) [Circle]-et-tia.  
Yeah, Kaiba was a bit OOC, and so were Yugi and the Pharaoh at some points, but meh.

Hope you liked! Remember to Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter. Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"I need you to return to Seto Kaiba's office tomorrow morning, first thing. Don't worry about school. I've already alerted them that you had more pressing matters to attend to." Sesshoumaru ordered the blue eyed girl the moment she sat down at the vacant table. His abrupt statement nearly made her topple to the floor in confused shock.

"Why me?" She questioned, "I was just there not even two days ago. What could he possibly need from me?"

"Because I need to see if the American division of Taisho corp is ready for the merging of our companies, and I trust no one other than you to see that what is required gets done. Every other worker and assistant would be too intimidated by that man, but you, however, are not. Hence why I requested you get the contract signed." Sesshoumaru offered a joyous smirk. "After all, you will run the company once I retire." He then turned to a young maid whom had fixed their tea. "Go get Souta and Rin, Jazlynn."

She quickly bowed before rushing down the halls to gather the younger children.

Kagome sat in confusion. The America portion of the company was primarily the manufacturing bureau. Knowing this, his reasoning caused her to tilt her head in misunderstanding. "Father, why would the American division not be prepared? I didn't know that they would even need to be, unless the Kaiba Corporation desires their assistance in construction." She watched as the other two servants, two women by the names of Portia and Penelope, vacated the room to give them privacy to talk. "Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome began in a low voice, only to have Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"Enough, Priestess," he spoke calmly. "We have vowed to look past our differences and history with one another to make this work. As it stands-"

"I haven't forgotten." Kagome abruptly cut him off with a cold hiss. She looked at the raven haired man with a chilling glare, one that made him somewhat proud. "He is still alive."

"I am aware of this, and I have been for the past few hundred years." Sesshoumaru answered her, placing his chin on the back of his hand. "Fret not, child, I have my best search crew working to hunt him down and finally kill him in cold blood."

Kagome snorted, unhappy with his use of words. "You mean the army of demons led by Shippo, Ayame, and Kouga." It wasn't a question for him to answer, but it was a pure fact. One she was rather upset with. Nevertheless, he nodded and Kagome growled in irritation. "I don't want them out there without me."

"Humans won't be enough to bring his demise, as you have witnessed and accepted-"

"I have never accepted it!" Kagome shouted, flames burning hotly in her heart, before silencing herself to a mere whisper. "I had no other choice, dammit," her voice cracked and her eyes watered, but she dared not shed a single tear. "I had no other choice, I had to go on with my life." She refused to cry a single drop in front of him. Her eyes went downcast, unwilling to challenge his strong gaze and Souta and Rin ran into the room, the latter chasing the first.

"I so totally beat you, nii-san." Rin stuck her tongue out at the older boy, flipping her hair back in a bratty motion.

"We'll finish this later." Kagome spoke, tone level, to Sesshoumaru as Rin and Souta began arguing over who beat who in their made-up game. As it turns out, Souta had the highest amounts of points for the physical portion, but Rin had the most for the trivia portion. Fifteen more minutes of arguing, they finally decided to call it a tie for now, and have on final match after eating.

Rin climbed into the closest chair to Sesshoumaru, while Souta sat opposite of her, next to Kagome. Sesshoumaru nodded calmly in her direction, a sign that he had heard her, before motioning to Souta.

"You are to go with Kagome tomorrow morning."

"He's thirteen, Sesshoumaru." Kagome gaped in open disbelief. "Souta has to go to school."

"He won't miss anything important." Sesshoumaru argued with calm reason, "Mentally, he's already four grade levels ahead of the grade he's actually in. Why you won't let him skip ahead is beyond me."

"He needs to be around kids his age-"

"And not his intelligence level?"

"Mama never wanted him to skip ahead, and neither do I." Kagome reasoned softly, knowing the argument was won by her the moment that had fallen from her lips. She turned to look at the silent boy, knowing that he wished to stay where he was. "Do you want to skip ahead, Souta?"

He quickly shook his head, leaning to rest against Kagome's shoulder. "I'm fine where I am, and I tutor the other kids. I trust that Kagome knows what's best for me. She has the best judgement that I've ever seen."

Kagome smiled as they both got their answer. Sesshoumaru nodded, watching as Kagome gently threaded her fingers affectionately through the younger boy's hair. If it was what they wanted, then so be it.

* * *

It was well into the night hours before Kagome took her chance to speak with Sesshoumaru once again. She walked into his home office, seeing him talking to a nameless individual.

"Uh huh, that is being taken care of, and that has officially been resolved." Sesshoumaru commented before glancing up at her. "One moment, Kaiba, please." He pulled the phone from his lips, covering the lower half with his left hand, and pointed to the wall of blue and sliver plush chairs. "Sit, and we'll talk in a minute, Kagome." He then returned to his conversation, hanging up not even five minutes later, before turning to glance at the girl sitting stiffly in his office chairs.

"Kaiba requires you at his office at eight-forty-five, or earlier."

Kagome nodded at this information before standing and walking to leaning against his desk. She reached to unplug his phone, already having locked the door and closed his blinds. When he looked at her in slight puzzlement, she sighed. "We really need to speak- no disturbances.

She watched as dark blue eyes turned to a soft, molten gold and as dark hair lightened to a shining sliver. Once more, maroon and blue markings appeared visible to her.

"Of course we do," he responded as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs.

"I know you feel it- the dark that currently looms over the whole city."

"Hn." He nodded before shrugging. "I just assumed that it was from gambling, drugs, and alcohol."

Kagome glared, clearly not amused the slightest with his response. "Don't you gamble? And drink?" At seeing him nod, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Point duly noted, and we probably should fix that before you start doing drugs, but it's not from that. It's coming from something worse- something darker. Even Kagomae-sama and Kilala are reacting negatively to it. I don't like it- whatever the hell it is. It's creeping me out."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "If you wish, I could bring Shippo and the wolves in to survey the city for a while. Whatever it is might back down and leave here without a fight if it comes to understand just what force it's going up against."

"Do you really think that?" Kagome asked, unease showing very well in her voice. "I mean, after all, when do things like this usually work out for you in the end? I don't think they ever have, Sesshoumaru."

"Oh, how God knows that's the truth." He groaned quietly, "and, no, I'm not completely one-hundred percent sure, but it's well worth a shot." Sesshoumaru noticed her reluctant nod and her eyes suddenly go downcast. "And don't worry of Naraku. I'll have him hunted and slain in cold blood for what he has done."

Kagome looked up to stare into his eyes that statement, an ocean of unshed tears shining brightly, just barely being held back. "I know." She whispered softly before she stood up straight, walking towards the closed door. "After the meeting with Kaiba is over, I'm taking Souta to see them. It's already been a complete year..." She cupped her cheeks and lightly shook her head. "I can hardly believe time went by so quickly."

"You have finally accepted it?" Sesshoumaru asked, a small surge of pride running through his veins. "It is for the better, now." He stood, coming to stand before her before bending slightly, bowing down to gently kiss the crown of her head with care.

"Oh, no, I haven't accepted it." Kagome looked up at him, "and to be honest, I don't ever believe that I'll accept it. Naraku slaughtered my mother and grandfather, and he would have killed Souta if I hadn't made it there in time to stop him." She looked down as a single tear fell at the memory. "Please, Sesshoumaru, tell me how you think I could ever recover from that."

"I do not expect you to," he reasoned, brushing her bangs back with tender touches. "As that stands, I will admit that I find myself hoping that you will- for your and Souta's sake."

"Maybe I will," Kagome began quietly, leaning into his touch slightly, "maybe one day I can let go of this deep hate in my heart and move on. But, until I'm ready to try, let's not speak on the topic. It upsets me too much."

"How can you simply ignore it?"

She sighed before looking up at him. "I have you, Rin, Souta, Shippo, and everyone else. Not to mention, Kagomae-sama is a big help most of the time."

He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her forehead once more. "Then I'm glad you stumbled upon that silly artifact."

"I am, too." Kagome returned his smile with her own heart-warming one, turning back to the door and preparing to head back to her room. "Good night, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He nodded in response. "Rest well, Kagome. Remember to leave early.

Kagome groaned and nodded unhappily. "Okay."

* * *

The morning after, Kagome left at seven-twenty with Souta in tow right behind her. One solid look at her face told the world that she was not pleased in the slightest at having to go back to see Kaiba. Kagomae had told him that it wasn't because of Seto, himself, but because of how high up his office was.

To say the least, Souta had nearly died laughing.

Kagome looked over towards the transparent form poking fun at her with her little brother. The only reason he could see her was because that Kagomae could choose who saw her and who didn't see her, if they were living. She stayed hidden when the spirit of the Puzzle was around. Kagome growled and whipped around, glaring at the both of them.

"I don't see what's so funny about it! Everyone has something they're afraid of!"

Souta and Kagomae both looked taken aback at her outburst before Souta took it upon himself to explain the humor in the situation.

"Nee-chan," he began softly, "its not the fact that you are afraid of heights that's funny. You're a girl that stood face to face against numerous amounts of demons, and the only thing you are afraid of is heights. How can that not be funny?"

Kagome sighed and hung her head in embarrassment. "Fine, I guess you're a bit right."

Kagomae giggled before hugging her counterpart tight. "We'll just have to work on it!"

While Kagome cringed internally at that thought, she nodded and agreed on the outside. She was not looking forward to that challenge. It was just a few minutes later of, finally, silent walking before they came to a halt outside of the large building. As it was, though, it was still quite a bit shorter than majority of the Taisho corporation buildings, which Kagome had never been requested to go above the sixth level in.

Kagome sighed before leading Souta inside. Oh, how she'd rather be at school. She walked up towards the receptionist's desk, remembering the man from the other day instantly. "I'm here to see Mister Kaiba, please."

He nodded quickly before calling someone to take the two up.

Kagome and Souta stood waiting for a few minutes, conversing quietly to one another, before a boy about Souta's age raced over towards them.

"Come on," he called out before leading the pair down the hall. "You're needed down this way."

It was a few minutes into their medium-paced walk before Kagome gathered her wits. "If you don't mind me asking," she began with a confused softness, "but who are you? And where are you leading us?"

"My name is Mokuba and Seto's my big brother." He stopped and turned around after pausing at a different elevator. "You need to get the data for the new duel disk he invented. If its going to be ready by the time the tournament starts, we need to go on and get the testing underway. Taisho's manufacturing division can get more of the finished product done almost a complete week quicker than Kaiba corp can."

Kagome nodded, finally understanding why the American portion was needed. "I see now."

"Were you never told?" Mokuba looked at her in confusion at her tense tone. "Seto told your father about his ideas."

Kagome nearly fell, stumbling over her feet at that statement, causing Mokuba to extend his arms to assist her in case she tumbled to the floor.

"I take it you were never told?" Souta asked her.

"No, I wasn't!" Kagome growled in irritation. "He never tells me anything!"

"Well, you have been swamped with work and school." Souta reasoned lightly, gently patting Kagome's arm, "Maybe he didn't want to stress you out too much."

"Or maybe," Kagome responded, "he just wishes to be a complete pain to me. Sheesh, he knows I hate surprises just as much as I hate orange tape and kumquats."

At that strange phrase, Mokuba sent her a bizarre look only to have Souta shake his head.

"Don't question it." He sighed as the trio boarded the elevator. "Nee-chan is weird."

"You're telling me." Mokuba responded. "Who are you?"

Souta extended his hand, chuckling slightly when he saw Kagome still moping in the corner of the elevator. "I'm Taisho, Souta. Nice to meet'cha."

"Back at 'ya!" Mokuba smiled brightly and took Souta's hand

The three stepped out of the elevator once it came to a stop, Mokuba leading the other two down a solitary hallway until they got to the only door on the floor. When they entered the room, Kagome's eye twitched at the panel of windows.

Of course, there just had to be more windows portraying just how high up they were.

She removed a tablet-like device from her bag, logging on to Kaiba's network frame to record specified data.

"The main thing you need to get is the energy fluctuations and the composition of the duel disk." Mokuba explained. "The rest will be taken care of by us."

Kagome nodded in understanding before yelping as Mokuba tugged her forward towards the front of the room.

"You'll need to be up here."

Kagome pressed herself a bit closer to the window to spot Seto standing in the testing facility. A part of her began questioning the intellectual ability of the blue eyed man. While she didn't know much of Duel Monsters, only really what Yugi and the others had told and shown her, she knew of the holograms and technology being put into it to make the game more interesting. "Is it smart for him to be down there?" She asked in slight worry, "What if something goes wrong?"

Mokuba nodded, confident in his brother. "Of course! Seto knows what he is doing."

Kagome nodded, chewing her lip in worry. Her abilities couldn't do anything to stop over-loading machinery, and it would take too long to get down there to help him if something did go wrong. She glanced over her shoulder to spot Souta quietly talking to Kagomae, mainly nodding as to not attract attention, as Mokuba confirmed that they were ready to start testing. Instantly, Kagome turned her attention to the tablet in her hand, watching as many multi-colored bars moved at a normal pace. She made notes after a minute passed, doing so again after two, then three, and so on.

The readings remained significantly in control up until thirteen minutes into the test. She saw static coming from the control panel Mokuba was standing in front of, and she quickly tugged him back behind her so he wouldn't get hurt by the electricity. Confused as to what was going on, she looked back into the testing facility. Kagome nearly screamed at the sight of the gigantic blue beast destroying an equally large three-headed dragon.

She covered Mokuba with her body as another blast of static electricity came from the panel before the power shut off, the backup lights turning on after a minute.

"I don't know how, or why, he did it," Kagome began, sighing slightly, "but your brother has managed to make the power board on this floor of the company short circuit and go out." She saw Seto exit the testing facility.

A few minutes later, Mokuba led Souta and her out into the hallway to find Seto.

After thirty minutes of making agreements and adjustments, Kagome pitching the sarcastic idea for him to make the testing facility robot able to handle a bit more power, Kagome was on her way out of the office with the finished layout of the product to give to Sesshoumaru.

She tucked the papers and tablet safely into her bag before leading Souta down the street. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To see mama and Jii-chan." Kagome answered, taking his hand and tugging him to match her pace. "A year has passed so I figured it be good to see them, ne?"

Souta was silent for a moment, clutching tightly to her hand. "Right."

When the duo make it to the cemetery, they wove their way down the tiled path to the sunny place where the two Higurashi were buried.

Two two children stood in silence for a moment, neither really focusing on anything before Kagome turned to Souta, her heart cracking slightly at the sight of him silently crying.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered after a minute, falling to her knees to pull him into a tight hug. She placed her head on his shoulder as she finally allowed herself to cry. "I shouldn't have left."

Souta frowned, holding his older sister to his chest. "It's not your fault, nee-chan. You couldn't have known he would come. You didn't even know he was still alive then."

"I should have, though, Souta!" Kagome cried out, "I knew that he didn't die in the Feudal Era, so I should have assumed he was still alive today! I let my defense down for an hour, and for what? A stupid run to the store for snacks and drinks for a planned movie night!"

Kagomae appeared next to the two, a frown painted on her lips. She knew how much it pained Kagome and Souta that, as being Sesshoumaru birth "children," they needed to cut all ties with their true family, and while he still treated them as Higurashi children, the public knew them as Souta and Kagome Taisho- the elusive son and daughter of Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Hence the move to Domino. All who knew Kagome and Souta forgot they ever existed due to Shippo's fox magic.

Kagomae knew how much Kagome regretted ever leaving home that day, even though it was the day they met. Both her mother and grandfather had been dead before she arrived, and Kagome never got to say goodbye to them. And, even though he tried, Sesshoumaru could not revive them with his Tenseiga.

And, as she watched the two siblings weep in the midst of their despair, she casted a glance up towards the sky. She whispered a small prayer for them before she, too, began to cry. She didn't understand the reason as to why she did, unable to keep the pain bubbling in her chest buried inside. A memory of a face blossomed behind closed eyes: A man with brown hair and dark eyes, taunting her with caring affection.

Kagomae frowned at not remembering a name to the face, but, at the same time, she knew he had been precious to her... He still was precious to her, even though she couldn't bring forth a name to match the face to.

She looked towards Kagome and Souta before sighing in sadness. The two siblings sat helping one another come to final terms that their family was gone, holding on to each other tightly.

It felt odd- watching as her mortal vessel sat broken and crying, unable to provide any help in comfort. So, unable to do much else, Kagomae sat with her back against Kagome's as she listened to the unsettling sound of the two cry into one another.

While she didn't completely know who this Naraku person was, only witnessing him that one time, she would be sure he would die. She didn't have to know him personally to know he was an evil person. This monster has killed thousands of innocent people just for the fun of it.

She would keep searching for that malicious aura until the day she was with Kagome no more.

That man would die for his crimes, even if she had to sacrifice herself to vanquish him to the depths of hell where he belonged.

None deserved to hurt the way Kagome and Souta did, and no one should watch their loved ones die before their own eyes before they, too, perish the same way.

Kagomae placed her transparent hand on top of the one of Kagome's that rested against the freshly cut grass as she began to cry silently once more. More memories of the unnamed man appeared in the back of her mind. Sapphire eyes filled with tears as she glanced up at the sky, frowning in wonder.

Who was he?

She was pulled from her thinking when Kagome suddenly took her hand into her own, squeezing the transparent appendage tightly.

"I don't want to keep this secret from Yugi-kun anymore." Kagome whispered silently. "I think the game has drug on long enough. If we keep it up any longer, who knows how he will react."

Kagomae nodded, sighing slightly.

"You're right, Kagome-chan. We'll go talk to him later."

"When is later?" Kagome asked softly as she stood up, pulling Souta up with her.

Kagomae stood up and faced her. "Later today, after five or so. That way we know he's there."

Kagome nodded, accepting the answer, before taking Souta's hand. She placed herself close to Kagomae before the three headed back towards Taisho Manor.

* * *

It was hours later before she left again, intent on telling Yugi everything about Kagomae-sama and the Sennen Cyrclettya. Finally spotting the green turtle on the top of the shop, she adjusted her jacket as she came to a halt before the door.

Kagome knocked, somewhat hesitantly on the door to the Kame Game Shop. Yugi's grandfather answered the door, greeting her with a bright hello.

"Why, Kagome-chan, what brings you here so late in the day?" He asked teasingly as she removed her shoes. "Here to see Yugi, hm?"

A light blush colored her cheeks as she nodded. "Yeah. Is it alright if I go up?"

He nodded, stopping her as she started to climb the staircase.

"Are you planning to stay for dinner?" He asked carefully, noting her slightly puffy eyes. It was obvious she had been crying, and quite a bit. A few minutes passed, neither speaking before Kagome turned to face him, a small smile covering her lips.

"Sure, that sounds lovely, if its not too much trouble."

"Why, its no trouble at all, Kagome-chan!" Sugoroku boasted happily, glad to see a smile, even though small, on the depressed girl's face.

After speaking to the older man for a few more minutes, Kagome trekked up the stairs, stopping in front of Yugi's room. She raised her hand, curled into a petite fist, before knocking a few times.

She heard a commotion from the other side of the closed door, causing Kagome to cock her head to the side in avid curiosity. Just as she was about to open the door to see what had happened, Yugi appeared on the other side. She saw the confusion appear on his face.

"Kagome-chan?" Yugi asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kagome took a deep breath, struggling with the words on her tongue. She could see the spirit lounging lazily on Yugi's bed as he stared at her. A few seconds later, the spirit moved to stand in the center of the room.

"I... We really need to talk." Kagome's eyes went downcast. "Can I come in?"

Yugi moved out of the way, allowing Kagome the room she needed to enter.

"About what?" Yugi asked, watching in curiosity as Kagome walked around where the spirit stood, curving in her walking as she went to sit on the edge of his bed.

"About her..." Kagome sighed quietly, watching as Kagomae materialized her transparent appearance to where both Yugi and the spirit could see her, "and about him." Kagome finished, motioning her hand towards where Yami stood in the middle of the room.

* * *

Wa-la! It is done. I hope the next chapter will be up quickly. I apologize for any errors in this chapter and the previous one, as well. The new chapter is being worked on as you all read this, as it is!

Please remember to favorite/follow/review.

Pretty please, with a baby panda Yugi to hold and snuggle. xD

Oh, and I'm accepting guesses on the man Kagomae remembered, and his connection to her. I mean, it should be a bit obvious, but I guess there are a good two or three choices as to who it is.

Until next time~


	5. Chapter 5

I've forgotten to upload this. *_**Sweatdrops**_*

* * *

Chapter Four.

* * *

The tension in the room felt somewhat suffocating. Kagome looked from Yugi, to the spirit of the Puzzle, and to Kagomae. She and her transparent friend shared a look before sighing simultaneously.

Boy, was she beginning to regret doing this.

"Listen," she began, "I know you're probably really mad at me for keeping this all a secret, but-"

"It was my idea." Kagomae cut in, explaining in an abrupt statement that it was not the silent girl's fault, but her own. "If you want to be mad at someone, then be mad at me. Understand?" She huffed under her breath, "but it's not like you got any room to judge. You had your own secret from us, too."

"Kagomae-sama!" Kagome scolded with an annoyed groan before glancing towards Yugi apologetically. "Ignore her. That's what I usually do when she gets like this."

Yugi merely stared wide-eyed, swapping glances between the two girls sitting beside each other. He gaped for a split second before looking towards Yami.

The spirit looked just as baffled as he felt.

Soon enough, the short teenager finally found his voice.

"I'm not mad!" He quickly assured, "A bit shocked, but I'm definitely not mad. You probably had a really good reason as to not tell us about her."

"Actually..." Kagome blushed and scratched the back of her head shyly. "Um... actually, it was all just a game to her. You know, to get the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle anxious and curious. The avid attention got really embarrassing after a while."

Yami blushed lightly before the red abruptly disappeared, being replaced with interest.

"You could see me?" He asked softly.

"The entire time, buddy." Kagome replied quietly. "The. Entire. Time."

It really had gotten rather embarrassing after a while. Her will and patience levels had rose to great levels while maintaining her life in the feudal era. After all, she had to deal with Inuyasha on a constant basis. It was no wonder that it took longer and more capability to get her riled up so much that her dangerous temper was let loose.

She was just thankful that she had never met another with the adapt ability to get her so mad in such a short period of time like Inuyasha had been able to do. A talent like his only appeared once in a blue moon, and she hoped that she wouldn't ever meet another like him. Of course, she missed him dearly, though. He had always been her best friend and her first crush. He held a special place in her heart, and he always would.

As she snapped out of her thinking, Kagome felt everyone's eyes on her. A bright red blush stained her cheeks as she looked at them all.

"What?" She huffed, "Am I not allowed to think?"

"Not if you ignore me." Kagomae sniffled dramatically. "You don't care about me at all!"

"Cry baby." Kagome stuck her tongue out at her "weeping" friend, laughing lightly when she looked up and glared. "Don't worry, I still love you." Kagome reassured with a smile.

"You better." Kagomae huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at Yugi with a smirk.

"See what I have to put up with?" She sighed, "You try putting up with her for one day."

"She can't be that bad." Yugi laughed, "You're just over-dramatizing it."

Kagome looked at him blankly before shrugging.

Soon enough, he would understand her to the fullest extent.

* * *

Shorter than the last two, I know, but I didn't need this one to be long. I planned for it to be short so I can get on with the plot.

Anyway, I basically have part of the pairing picked out, but does anyone have any requests? I'm open for all and the ones that suit my fancy might be picked.

Send in pairing ideas, please! c:


	6. Chapter 6

New update~

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

On Monday morning, Kagome woke up and prepared herself to head to school. As she bounced down the staircase, a small smile painted on pink lips, she headed into the den. Sitting on the dark blue couch was Sesshoumaru, Souta, and Rin. As she walked closer, Kagome noted that the three were watching an American news channel.

Somewhat intrigued, she walked up and leaned across the back of the couch and placed her arm on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

_"The massacre count has now risen up to more than five hundred in North America, and the creature responsible for the killings has yet to be found. The FBI haven't gotten any new leads." _

The news anchor, a small petite, red haired woman glanced down at her papers.

_"This is a reminder for everyone in the area. Be careful in traveling, and if you see anything suspicious or dangerous, please call it in."_

Sesshoumaru turned the TV off and flicked the remote to the side without interest.

"They have no idea what they are dealing with."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru as he said that.

"Do you think Naraku is the cause of this?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Him, or another demon. There is no other reasonable answer. The killings have been all through the area, and done by the same person. No human could have that much ability to do something as this."

"Well, what can we do?"

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and leaned further into the couch as Kilala jumped in his lap. "He's heading towards us, so we don't have to do anything."

"People are_ dying_, Sesshoumaru." Kagome growled, "We have to do something to stop him faster."

"It is out of our hands until he steps foot here." He looked towards her, his expression cool. "Have patience, Kagome. It won't be much longer. Naraku is traveling excessively at night, and my estimated guess of him arriving is no more that two weeks. Use that time wisely, and sharpen your skills and find a way to keep your friends out of his reach."

Her heart lurched at the thought of Naraku getting to them. Kagome bit her lip and shook her head feverishly. "I'd sooner hurl myself off of the Eiffel Tower and into a pit of acid on my own accord that let them get involved in this."

"All will be fine." He assured her, his voice warming somewhat. "Shippo and the wolves will arrive in a few days. Its best we all stay together as he approaches."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "I'm heading for school." She called over her shoulder. "I'll be back later."

She was answered with a muffled response telling her to behave.

Kagome snorted.

Like he cared how she behaved.

* * *

"Ohayo minna-san." Kagome smiled as she greeted the others. The entire group was currently crowded around Yugi's desk as he and Jonouchi dueled. As she walked closer, Yami appeared and she came to a stop next to him. Kagome nodded to acknowledge him, and he did in return.

Kagomae hovered over Kagome's shoulder to watch the duel. Shortly after, however, she turned around and eyed the door in confusion. A moment later, a man dressed in a black suit walked through the door, green eyes searching the room briefly, before heading towards Kagome.

"Miss Taisho," He began, his voice was deep and had a gruff accent to it. "May I have a word with you?"

His sudden speaking caught everyone's attention and Honda took a protective step in front of her.

"What do you want?" Honda asked.

The man ignored Honda and reached to grasp Kagome by the arm. "Please, I implore, Miss Taisho come with me."

Kagome snatched her arm back from him and folded them across her chest. "What do you need to speak to me about, and why can't it be done so in front of my friends? More importantly, as you can see I am in school. Could it not of waited until after class hours?"

The man glared for a minute before giving her a royal blue envelope and bowing slightly. "If you do not wish to come, then so be it. I insist that you read what I have given you."

Confused and slightly irked, Kagome glanced at the blue item she held in her hand. In the top corner, the engraved initials KC shone noticeably, the silver contrasting drastically against the royal blue of the rest. Her first and last name were written in dark red ink on the front in elegant handwriting.

Before she could ask why this had been given to her, the man left, leaving everyone in a state of confusion. Kagome shrugged and turned, meeting the faces of her friends.

"What did he give you?" Anzu asked and Kagome handed her the blue envelope. "Are you going to read it?"

"Not now." Kagome responded as she took the envelope back before Anzu opened it out of confusion, placing it back in her bag. It was obviously something from the Kaiba Corporation, hence the KC at the top. However, it was too elegant to be simple matters. If it had something to do with business, then she couldn't let anyone else read it. It wouldn't be very professional.

"Do you have a secret admirer?" Anzu giggled lightly, "and you just don't want us to see it?"

A peach colored flush took to Kagome's cheeks. That was so ridiculous. "Of course not, Anzu. Its from the Kaiba Corporation, and if it has to do with business, if wouldn't do to open it and read it in front of everyone."

"Why is Kaiba giving you fancy letters?" Jonouchi asked, eyeing her critically.

"Oh, I don't know..." Kagome began sarcastically, "Maybe its because the Kaiba Corporation and the Taisho Corporation are in business together?"

Jonouchi shrugged her answer off before holding his hand out for the letter. "But what if it doesn't have to do with business? Its better to let us read it, that way we know he isn't trying play Romeo with you."

"Play Romeo?" Kagome cocked her eyebrow, ignore Kagomae as she began to giggle. "Are you on drugs, Jonouchi? Just asking because you are making absurd assumptions."

"Hey!" Jonouchi laid his cards face down on the table and turned to face her. "These aren't absurd assumptions!"

"Really?" She growled, "You're accusing Kaiba of sending me a letter and playing Romeo! That's absurd!"

"No the hell its not." Jonouchi stood up and crossed his arms.

"Yes it is!"

"What makes it absurd, then?" He challenged.

Kagome stood, her hands balled into fists at her side and her face flustered. "Because it just is, you bozo!"

"If you don't have no real reason, then you know I'm right!"

Kagome glared and jabbed her finger into Jonouchi chest, causing him to take a step back. "You're making false accusations based on the fact that I got a elegantly presented letter from Seto Kaiba and you assume he's trying to win me over!" She turned to face the others, "Anzu!" The blue eyed girl yelped and looked up. "You see why this is all absurd, right?"

Anzu gulped and took a step back, "I'm just going to stay out of this."

Jonouchi turned to Yugi and Honda. "You two see the point I'm making, right?"

The two shared a look and took a few steps to the side and out of Kagome's throwing range. Then, after doing so, they nodded.

"What!?" Kagome yelped, "You two, too?"

"Boom!" Jonouchi yelled, "I told you!"

"Kagome, before you get angry allow us to explain." Yugi held his hands up as Kagome glared at them.

"Please do, then!"

"Well," Honda began, "How should I phrase this..."

"Get on with it!"

Honda jumped and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, there's no denying that you're definitely a looker, and who's to say that you're not Kaiba's type?"

Kagome glared and looked at Yugi. "Your turn."

"My reasoning is the same as Honda-kun," Yugi replied honestly. "You _are_ pretty, and even Kaiba has to see that."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms across her chest in irritation, turning her back to them. "You guys are being stupid. There is no possible way that Kaiba likes me in that way, trust me." She wasn't even attractive as it was.

* * *

After class, Kagome took to walking home with Yugi. She was still fairly upset about the incident this morning, and Yugi had left more space than needed between the two of them. They arrived back at the game shop and Yugi turned to look at Kagome.

"I'll see you later." He smiled.

Kagome looked at him and sighed. "Sorry for being a grumpy doll this afternoon."

Yugi looked at her and shook his head with a smile. "Its not a problem. You're not still mad about earlier, are you?"

Kagome sighed and shrugged. "Kinda, but I can see what you guy's points were." The memory of the letter resurfaced in her mind and she was curious. "I'm going to head home. I'll see you later."

They said their goodbyes and Kagome took a detour through the park.

She sat down on a vacant bench and pulled the blue envelope out of her bag and traced her thumb along the top. After a minute she took her nail file from her bag and slid it across the sealed flap of open it. Once doing so, she pulled out a light creme folded card that was ornately decorated.

She puffed out her cheeks, mentally preparing to go and gloat in Jonouchi's face once she saw what the card actually held on the inside. She opened the card to where a note was hand written in blue ink.

_"Kagome,"_

Well. That seemed vague and basic.

_"I would very much like to invite you to dinner with me. Whatever date suits you best is fine with me. I would enjoy spending time with you outside of business. Call later and the two of us can discuss a time and date._

_Do remember that I don't take no for an answer._

_\- Seto Kaiba."_

She sat in silence for a moment before a red colored blush stained her cheeks.

There was no way that Jonouchi had been right!

Kagome groaned and placed her head in her hands.

She had a date to arrange.

* * *

This chapter was just pointless drabble to arrange drama and humor later on.

Hope you enjoyed~

Please  
Review&amp;Favorite&amp;Follow.

Thanks~


	7. Chapter 7

I LIVE! I'M ALIVE! WHOOHOO! Well, my computer lives. It kept crashing, so I just got me a new one. Lol. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

_She felt as if she couldn't breathe, as if she had been set into a small space and sealed up without her own knowledge. Kagome opened blue eyes and was greeted with nothing but filled the space around her, providing her no way of seeing. She hated the sensation of being blind the darkness gave her. It made her feel so unaware. So vulnerable. So... weakened._

_ More colors began to be fed into the dark abyss filling the area. Shades such as red, blue, pink, purple, and white took away from the intense feel of smothering dark. A small sliver of calmness filled her, more than welcoming to the sudden brightness blooming up around her. All relief was soon snatched away from her heart when a setting came into vision. _

_Where was she?_

_Cool breezes ran across the back of her legs, making her involuntarily shiver. Kagome folded her arms across her chest and took a nervous step forward, approaching the strange scenery she had been represented with. As she walked, she could hear loud whispers calling out to her. Kagome narrowed her eyes and turned around._

_"Who is there?" She called out into the empty space behind her. "I can hear you, so don't think you're tricking me!"_

_She was met with sudden, chilling silence. Those previously whispering had fallen deathly silent. Kagome, becoming more perplexed as the seconds ticked by, turned slowly and began on her way again. Once more, the whispers started again, only this time they had changed direction to being about her, and not directed at her._

_Blue eyes remained focused on the building she was heading to. Soon enough, her senses came to her and she found her logic telling her what it was._

An Egyptian Palace.

**_'Poor thing, always wandering around when he's not guiding her steps.'_**

_Kagome gave an agitated growl, turning around to snap at the individual speaking nonsense about her. All words died before they could leave her mouth when no one met her vision once again. Her mouth hung open for a second before she turned again, heading back on the path she had been walking._

_**'Oh, I know.'** Another responded once she had resumed her walking. '**It's like she doesn't have the will to live on her own.'**_

_Kagome tried to pay them no mind, but lost her battle when she found herself listening to what would be said next._

_**'She's quite different now, though, I believe.'** Another voice, male, pitched in with the two females. '**She's just become so... quiet.'**_

_**'Quiet indeed!'** The first woman agreed quickly, '**but how else would she act? Even she has to know that she's next on the Thief King's list. She is the only one that has what he needs. It's amazing that she is still even allowed outside the palace without guidance!'**_

_Kagome closed her eyes and quickly stepped though the doors of the palace gate. She wasn't sure if she could go in here, but she had to do something to get away from those voices. Their taunting words chilled her to the very core. She shook her head and came to a sudden halt. Her breath caught in her throat when someone began to slowly approach her. A warm hand wrapped around her cold arm, and she fell into pace with the steps he took._

_No more words were said to, or about her, as she was led through the halls, and she couldn't bring herself out of her shock long enough to form any trace of literate phrase. As if feeling her __confusion, the man turned and looked down at her. Blue met a stunningly familiar shade of sapphire._

_"It isn't safe for you to be alone, Kagomae."_

_A glare overtook her features, and she quickly snatched her arm away, allowing words even she didn't understand to fall from her lips. "So, what, Seto? What does it matter?"_

_"Your life, that's what it matters." He responded before taking her by the wrist and tugging her along with him. "You whine too much. You'll lose yourself if you keep it up."_

_"Lose myself?" Kagome whispered to herself, somewhat shaken by the feeling those words awoke in her. She allowed herself to be tugged by him, as she sunk further and further into her own thoughts._

_Lose myself... Oh, how pleasant that sounded right now._

_A sharp pain of hurt ran through her heart as she thought more heavily on it._

_So pleasant indeed..._

A quick and hard shake to her shoulders make her jerk awake instantly. Blue eyes snapped open as a panicked gasp was forced from her dry lips. Gold met blue and a pale had was set gently to her cheek. Soft pressure was set against her forehead as Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to her damp skin. Soon enough, Kagome calmed her breathing down enough to get Sesshoumaru to take a step back. She then threw her legs over the side of the bed and doubled over, unable to stop as the same feelings and pain transferred over from her dream to her reality.

It felt as if a part of her was suddenly dead.

Two arms wrapped around her as she was pulled from her bed. When she had been set on his lap, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. He never said anything, but she didn't have a problem with that. She welcomed his silence as she rested her head against his chest, listening to his calm heartbeat.

Across the room stood Kagomae, her hands folded together over her chest. Her eyes remained glued on the two as she watched the way Kagome clung to the tall male. Transparent tears glazed over her eyes, falling free of their prison and racing down her cheeks. Her worry for her human vessel refused to die down, even as she watched as Sesshoumaru held her close.

She could still feel the coldness that had enveloped Kagome's body as she slept. She hadn't been responsive to any of her touches, so, in a panic, she had caught Sesshoumaru's attention and made him come check on her.

Kagomae turned on her heel and looked out the window, still able to watch the reflection of the two in it. She hated seeing Kagome that way, and she was curious as to what had caused it. She glanced over her shoulder one last time, before allowing herself to vanish form the room.

* * *

So, I haven't updated this in a long time, I know. I hope people are still reading.

I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
